What You Might've Missed
by coolgirlgray
Summary: Look Inside. IF YOU DARE!!!!! BLAHHEEJAHEEJAHEE!!!


What you might've missed  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own, nada, zip, zero, zilch to nothin'. Ahkay? ^-^  
  
This is For TPP, Happy Belated Birthday! ^^; I meant to have it up WAY sooner but Mr. Writers Block came for a visit and, you know...x_X; So, I ish VERYVERYVERY Sowwy...*shuffles feet*  
  
HAPPYB-DAY!PLEASEFORGIVEBECAUSEOTHERWISEIWILLFEELLIKEAJERK  
  
(ERIK'S LAIR...DUR!!)  
  
Nadir: So, is everything ready???  
  
Christine: *putting up streamers* Almost.  
  
Raoul: *is running around with unflated balloons* BALLOONSEYS!!! WHEEEE!!!  
  
Erik: TT; I still don't see why we have to have this thing here.  
  
Christine: C'mon, you know she adores you. Plus, if we had it anywhere else, she might've not come. ^-^  
  
Erik: All the better.  
  
Carlotta: So, what time did you tell her to come?  
  
*The door creaks open a bit*  
  
Mme. Giry: I didn't think THIS early.  
  
Meg: *jumps out from the door* I GOTS THE ICE CREAM!!! ^____^  
  
Other POTO People: GAH!  
  
Meg: *saddened face* Well, I did.  
  
Christine: Thanks. ^^; *takes it from her*  
  
Meg: No problem. ^-^  
  
O.POTO.P.: *back away*  
  
Erik: So, is it just us and her, or is CGG coming or something.  
  
Mme. Giry: Well, you see, she would've, but if she did this wouldn't exist.  
  
Erik/Christine: REALLY!!? ^___^/WHY?  
  
Christine: TT  
  
Erik: What? Can't blame a guy for hoping.  
  
Mme. Giry: AS I WAS SAYING!!! It wouldn't exist because she has to write it.  
  
Nadir: You mean, she has power over this???  
  
Mme. Giry: And us. If she could've, she would've forced Raoul in a bunny suit and make him sing a Spice Girl song.  
  
O.POTO.P.Besides Raoul: *shudder*  
  
Raoul: *is in a bunny suit and ish singing a song from the Spice Girls* ^______^  
  
O.POTO.P.B.R.: GAH!!! *cringe*  
  
Nadir: You know-You know that Baby one? I swear she's pure EVILE!! (A/N: No, not a typo. Just pronounce it with a le at the end. Kay? ^-^)  
  
Erik: *nods in agreement* Let's just all be thankful--*blinks* o0;; *stares at Christine*  
  
Christine: What?? *blinks also and looks down to see herself dressed in a Britney Spears outfit for H.M.B.O.M.T.* AUGH!! *her hair is in pigtails also*  
  
(A/N: Hehehehe...*evil snicker*)  
  
Erik: *puts on his best act* Mademoiselle Authoress? Can you please change her back?  
  
(A/N: *tries to resist* N-AHKAY!! ^___^ *snaps fingers*)  
  
Christine: *lets out a sigh of relief*  
  
Erik: Thank you.  
  
(A/N: Anything for you. ^-^)  
  
Erik: *walks back*  
  
(A/N: *snickers*)  
  
Christine: *not noticing, has a dog tail* So, everything ready now?  
  
Nadir: Basically, yes.  
  
Christine: Gravy.  
  
Meg: oO;  
  
Christine: What??  
  
Meg: Gravy?  
  
Christine: Oh. Nothing.  
  
Meg: Ahkay. ^-^  
  
*door creaks open*  
  
Raoul: Meg, if that's you, I'm gonna...*rolls up his sleeves*  
  
Meg: Raoul, *taps him* I'm right here.  
  
Raoul: HYAH!!! *tackles her*  
  
Meg: GAH!!! o_0;  
  
Carlotta: Ok, on a scale of one to ten, that's just awkward.  
  
O.POTO.P.: *nod in agreement*  
  
Person: *leaps out of door and into the room* *sing-song voice* HELOO EVERYBODY!!  
  
Erik: Oh, no. *turns pale which is hard to see under his mask*  
  
Person: *comes into the light to be S.R.P.!! DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNN!!!* WHEEEEE!!! *glomps Erik* Miss me Eriky-Poo? ^___^  
  
Erik: Just kill me now. TT  
  
S.R.P.: Awwww, why would anyone do that?  
  
Erik: It almost happened before.  
  
Carlotta: So, what are you doing here?  
  
S.R.P.: This ish my party is it not? ^-^  
  
Christine: *still with dog tail* Uh, no. This is for TPP.  
  
S.R.P.: Oh right, her. Hmmmmmm...*thinks for one second* OH WELLITY!! Let's eat some icey creamy. ^-^ *lunges for it*  
  
Nadir: *grabs her* Not happening.  
  
S.R.P.: GAH!!! But you don't understand! *holds up video camera that she had up till now that you people never knew about. Hehehe...So sneaky ish I* I came here to tape it for her. She has a terrible...*thinks* Cough, gag, hack thingy.  
  
Nadir: Cold?  
  
S.R.P.: Yeah that's it!! And she told me to tape it for her so she doesn't miss anything.^-^  
  
Nadir: Why don't I believe you?  
  
S.R.P.: Because, basically you're a cop and it's your job not to believe people.  
  
Nadir: *let's go of her* TT  
  
S.R.P.: *falls on the floor* Owieith...*glares up at Nadir*  
  
Nadir: ^-^ =P  
  
S.R.P.: Now, *gets up and brushes herself off* *holds up camera and looks into it* Let's get started!! ^-^  
  
Erik: You're not from the 21st century are you?  
  
S.R.P.: Why?  
  
Erik: Apparently, you don't know which end of the camera to look into. You're supposed to look into the long part.  
  
S.R.P.: Oh...So she'll get about 5 minutes shot of my eye, big deal. *shrugs* *looks into correct spot* NOW let's get started!!  
  
Nadir: Um, what EXACTLY do we do now?  
  
Carlotta: Entertainment?  
  
Raoul: AHKAY!!! *jumps up on stage that had just appeared randomly due to M.A.P.* I SHALL NOW DO STAND UP COMEDY!! *sits down* *stands up* TADA!!  
  
Erik: *blinks* What exactly was that?  
  
S.R.P.: That was crap!! That's what it was!! *shoves him off stage*  
  
Raoul: BUT YOU DON'T GET IT!! "Stand up" comedy!! Get it? I sat down, then I stood up! ^-^  
  
Everyone else: *anime stress lines in background*  
  
Nadir: That's the worst pun I've ever heard. TT  
  
Raoul: Heehee...^____^  
  
S.R.P.: *jumps on stage with camera* I'll show you entertainment!!! *starts singing I LURVE ERIKY-POO over and over*  
  
Meg: *shakes head* Can we just open presents now so I can at least save SOME of my sanity??  
  
S.R.P.: *stops* OOH!! PRESENTS???? O.O *jumps off stage* *tapes*  
  
Erik: *shakes head also and goes to sit on throneish chair, but it isn't there so he just falls down* GAH!! Where's my chair??  
  
S.R.P.: ^.^ *is sitting in it in front of the presents*  
  
Erik: 'EY!! *lunges after her*  
  
Christine: *still with tail* Erik! *grabs him in mid air*  
  
Erik: ACK!! *falls* What is it?!  
  
Christine: Let her sit in it. She is the birthday, person, kinda, sorta, not really.  
  
Erik: TT *mumbles angrily and sits next to Mme. Giry*  
  
S.R.P.: *has attached camera to chair so it can see everything* NOW!! I shall save Eriky's present for last. ^-^ *sets long slim box aside*  
  
Erik: *head in hands* Feh...  
  
S.R.P.: *grabs Christine's gift* *tears the wrapping off* OOH!! OOH! It's a...it's a...What is it? o_O; *holds up gift*  
  
Christine: It's called earrings, perfume, and some make up. You see that one right there? We call that "nail polish". *does hand thingy*  
  
S.R.P.: TT *throws it behind her* NOW!! ONTO NADIR'S!! Gift that is. ^-^ *opens it* A notebook??  
  
Nadir: Yeah. She likes to use her notebook a lot so incase she runs out of paper for that old one she can use that one.  
  
S.R.P.: Whatever. *throws it over as well*  
  
Nadir: *sighs and shakes head*  
  
S.R.P.: Now.Raoul's...*stares at it, which is, unbelievably, wrapped beautifully* You do this yourself???  
  
Raoul: ^__^ *nods happily*  
  
S.R.P.: Allrighty then. *rips it off* *sees a book* "101.6 Ways To Be Sneaky And/Or Cause Mayhem." Hmmmmm, good choice Raoul. oO;;  
  
Raoul: Sank ye. ^-^  
  
S.R.P.: *sets it behind her* NEXT!!! *grabs Meg's gift* *opens it* IT'S...a bucket of ice cream.  
  
Meg: I told them I got the ice cream.  
  
S.R.P.: AHKAY!! *dives head in and eats it all*  
  
Carlotta: *jaw-drop* Where does she put it all???  
  
Mme. Giry: Now think, do you really want that question answered?  
  
Carlotta: *thinks* No. *shudders*  
  
Mme. Giry: Good choice.  
  
S.R.P.: *burps* NEXTITH!!! *grabs Carlotta's gift* Ooh...O.O SPIKED NUMCHUCKS!! *huggles them*  
  
Everyone else: *stare at Carlotta*  
  
Carlotta: What? I thought she'd like it for her spy gear. *shrugs*  
  
S.R.P.: ^-^ *sets them down* *to Mme. Giry* What about yours?  
  
Mme. Giry: I told Meg to have our gift represent the both of us.  
  
S.R.P.: Oh, then you got screwed on that deal. ^-^  
  
Mme. Giry: Yeah.  
  
S.R.P.: NOW!! TIS THE MOMENT I HAS BEEN WAITING FIR!!  
  
Erik: Fir?  
  
S.R.P.: *nods* Fir. ^-^ *takes paper off present and reads*  
  
"Even though every other 364 days I wouldn't be so generous, I decided that this was a special day for you and I respect that and want you to be happy with whatever you get.  
  
Yours,  
  
Erik"  
  
(A/N: Yeah I can't write good letters. DON'T MOCK MY DIFFERENCES!! *tear*)  
  
S.R.P.: SWEEEEE!!! ^.^ *opens box and sees a rose in it * Ooh...*picks it up and it changes colors* *reads tag* "This rose changes colors that symbolize our friendship. Get that? F-R-I-E-N-D-S-H-I-P." ^__________^ *glomps Erik*  
  
Erik: GAH!!!! *falls over* *muffled* Are you satisfied?  
  
S.R.P.: *still huggling him* VERY. ^__^  
  
Erik: But it isn't for you. You understand that?  
  
S.R.P.: B...b...BUT I WANTS THEM!! *huggles all gifties* I ALREADY NAMED THEM!!  
  
Nadir: No you didn't.  
  
S.R.P.: Shut it you.  
  
Nadir: =P  
  
S.R.P.: Well, I guess there's only one thing to do...  
  
(SILENCE. OOH!!!)  
  
S.R.P.: STEAL THE GIFTIES!!! *grabs them all and lunges out door with camera* *runs in again* Oh, and if you cared...I WASN'T TAPING IT FOR HER!!! I TIED HER UP ANG GAGGED HER!!! *runs back out yelling* BLAHHEEJAHEEJAHEEJAHEE!!!!!  
  
Meg: Now, seriously, who could've seen that coming?  
  
FIN  
  
~~~!!~~~!!!~~~~!!!!!~~~~!!!!!~~~~  
  
Like I said before, I am terribly sorry I could not get this up sooner!! ^^;  
  
Random Friend: PITY PAR-TAY!! 1...2...3  
  
Random Readers: AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
Sank you. oO; *backs away* Now, I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Maybe it even made you barf or...something. Now it tis 1 somethingandsuch am and I ish off to LaLaLand. ^-^ TOODLES!!! *runs out* 


End file.
